


Creaky Freak

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: Ruby and Jaune are awoken by suspicious creaking emanating from Nora and Ren's room. What Ruby discovers is completely unexpected.





	Creaky Freak

**Creaky Freak**

_Creak._

Jaune and Ruby both awoke with a start within Qrow's safehouse in Upper Mistral in their shared room.

“What was that?”, Jaune whispered.

“I don't know,” Ruby replied at an equally soft volume. “Maybe there was a gust of wind outside?”

Jaune shrugged. “Maybe, even though it was quite lo-”

_Creak._

This time, both of them listened intently to the noise.

“It's coming from inside the house,” Jaune realised.

“How can you tell?”, Ruby asked.

“It's muffled, but sounds close by and boomy – due to the house having a lot of reverb in it,” Jaune answered. “If it were outside, it would be clearer and lack an echo.”

“Good point,” Ruby replied. “So, where do you think it's co-”

_Creak._

“-ming from?”, Ruby finished.

“Maybe Ren and Nora's room?”, Jaune replied.

Alarm bells pealed in Ruby's mind. Ren and Nora had definitely become a lot closer since the quartet killed the Nuckleavee in their ruined hometown of Kuroyuri. It was subtle, but Ren was becoming more and more affectionate towards Nora. It was only a matter of time before things got physical, as Ruby realised to her annoyance. Growling through gritted teeth, she walked slowly out of her and Jaune's room and opened the door to Ren and Nora's room as another  _Creak_  filled her ears.

The sight that Ruby beheld was something she wasn't expecting. Nora was bench pressing the bed, while Ren was sleeping on top of it. Every time the bed came to the floor, the weight creaked.

“Oh,” Ruby whispered. At this Nora turned to look at her friend.

“Hey Ruby,” she stage-whispered.

“Hey Nora. What're you up to at two in the morning?”

“I'm just getting some exercise in before I can pump some proper iron later today.”

“Makes sense,” Ruby replied; the special gymnasium that catered to Huntsmen in the upper half of Mistral would be finished renovating and re-opened to the public at noon that day. Nora had said she was determined to go there and get her routine back on track.

“What did you think I was doing in here, anyways?”, Nora asked.

“Well, er … me and Jaune thought you were doing Ren,” Ruby replied hesitantly.

Nora giggled softly. “Don't be silly!”

Despite herself, Ruby started to snigger as well.

“After all, we rounded fifth base last night.”

Somehow, Ruby managed to  _run_  gingerly out of the room, feeling a sudden urge to retch into the toilet.

* * *

**A/N: For the record, fifth base is NSFW. Google it at your own peril.**

**I would've written something last week, but I had a recording session to go to and couldn't write anything for the prompts that came up.**


End file.
